


A Fortuitous Downfall/意外的伤痕

by too many stars to count (imagined_away), wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Kink Meme, M/M, Scars
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/pseuds/too%20many%20stars%20to%20count, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John并不会为他的枪伤伤痕觉得不好意思，所以为什么其他的每一个人看到它时都他妈这么惊慌失措？</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fortuitous Downfall/意外的伤痕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fortuitous Downfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487383) by [too many stars to count (imagined_away)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/pseuds/too%20many%20stars%20to%20count). 



A Fortuitous Downfall/意外的伤痕

这不是John通常会去思考的事儿。

他的肩膀依然会痛，尤其是在湿冷的天气，或者需要举起什么重物的时候（比如说一个失去意识的Sherlock），但大部分时间他几乎忘记了伤疤的存在。它是个丑陋的，上至锁骨，下至第一根肋骨处的伤疤，在皮肤表面凸起。但是John并不为此羞愧。操，说是为它骄傲倒比较合适。John是名战士，他只身赴战，因为跪在在沙漠中受伤战友的身边而负伤，在他挨了枪子儿的时候，他正在拯救他人生命。这伤疤没什么好让人觉得羞愧的。

不过大部分时间，他几乎都忘了它的存在。  
所以，一开始，他被这么瞪着的时候，真的有点糊涂了。

他们刚刚把凶手抓捕归案，某个他们花了差不多三天时间去跟踪的家伙。John准备回家了。三天以来，他一直追随着Sherlock，在大半个伦敦四处打的，还试着给他的男朋友填点儿食物，争分夺秒地打个盹。他现在只想随便吃点东西，然后回去Baker街，抱着Sherlock在沙发上入眠。

不幸的是John Watson的生活实在没那么简单。因为他们刚刚抓到的那个家伙朝他泼了某种酸性物质。

其实没什么大麻烦，真的，他们让理科班的孩子都能使用这种酸，但是它可能会引起皮肤发炎，而且那感觉着实不舒服。加上今年天气暖的有点反常也没下雨，所以John没想太多，就把衬衫给脱了，想确认一下液体有没有浸透到皮肤上。等衬衫干透他们就能回家了。

他意识到四周突然变得一片寂静。

Anderson没有看他，只是飞快地用受惊的视线不断瞟他。Sally瞪着他，一副惊恐模样，嘴巴大张。虑及他们刚刚才抓到个凶手，Lestrade的表情看上去格外冷峻。John，迟疑不决地搜寻着Shelock。

Sherlock用观察尸体时才有的那种高度注意力看着他。“我以前没机会看到这个，”他边嘀咕边走近John，这时John终于明白了。原来大家是因为John肩膀上的这个吓人的旧伤疤才盯着他。不过他还是不太明白，为什么除了Sherlock以外的这些人都看上去被它给吓坏了。“一个狙击手？”Sherlock朝他疑问地歪头，John点头肯定。“你受伤的角度说明，你中枪的时候一定是跪着的，”他的手指柔和地摩挲着凸起的肌肤，“你的小队在山边驻扎，只有这样敌方才有足够的高度像这样枪击你。真迷人。”

一句带着敬意的“Amazing”还在John舌尖，Donovan出声了，“你是怎么回事，怪胎？”她盘问道，努力把自己的视线从John的肩膀上挪开，“你的男朋友被枪击了，你还觉得迷人？因为某个带枪的恐怖分子，你差点儿就不可能跟他遇上了？你有多病态啊？这是战争的伤疤，不是什么该死的谜题。”

Sherlock迟疑地瞥了John一眼，John觉得被惹毛了。没有人有权让Sherlock对他自己流露出这种迟迟疑疑的态度。

“事实上我认为每个人都恰好忘记了，”John大声说，“我当然很清楚我自己挨过枪子儿。不管怎么说我才是经历过那一切的人。”他冷冷地扫了Donovan一眼，“别试着对你根本不懂的事儿发表看法。我从未因为自己挨枪子儿或者我的伤疤而觉得羞愧不安。我是去救人的。我打过仗，然后挺了过来，我的伤疤刚好证明了这点。这没什么值得纠结的。”他扫视全场的人，确定他们能够理解自己的意思。

“还有，值得一提的是，'他继续说，”我认为Sherlock看了我的肩膀不到一分钟就能够说出伤疤的由来这点非同凡响。你说的一点儿也没错。“他转头对Sherlock说道，”另外，如果不是因为受伤，“他看了眼Sally，后者正瞅着地面愣神儿，”并且因此退役回来的话，我不可能遇见Sherlock，所以，“他握住了Sherlock的手，”该说的都说完了，尘埃落定，实际上我倒是庆幸能从’某些带枪的恐怖分子‘那儿挨了一枪。我们现在能回家了吗，Lestrade？“Greg点点头，给了John一个理解的眼神，并且告诉他们记得明天到局里来做书面报告。John把干了的衬衫穿回肩上，和Sherlock回家去了。

”它会很敏感么？“Sherlock在那天夜里晚点儿时候问道，他们俩衣衫尽褪，相拥在沙发上。

“不，”John诚实地回答：“肌肉部分依然会痛，那儿的神经也受到了损伤。不过皮肤本身倒是挺麻木的。”他用手指宠溺地拨了拨Sherlock的头发。“继续，”他坚持道，“你不会弄伤我的。”

Sherlock低下头，舔了舔John的胸口，在伤疤上亲吻，品尝，轻咬。John几乎无法感觉到太多，只有偶尔被咬时有点知觉，但这样也很好。这实际上是为了Sherlock，这是一种他为了证明John切实生还，寻找到他，并且他们能够像这样共同生活在一起的方式。

“我——我很高兴你受了枪伤。”Sherlock安静地承认道，一反常态地看上去有点不安，“我不是高兴你受到伤害，”他飞快地补充一句，“但我很庆幸我们能够相遇。如果这非得让你挨了枪才能发生的话那我很高兴这事情发生过了。”

“闭嘴，你这个傻瓜。”John满怀爱意温和地责备道，“我也很高兴我被人给打了一枪。你很庆幸我们能够与彼此相遇这件事绝对没有做错。你很棒。”他承诺着，把Sherlock拉近给了他一个吻。

这感觉或许有点非比寻常，他竟然为了自己挨枪子儿的事情觉得如此愉悦，庆幸某些塔利班恐怖分子用这种方式把他送到这个无与伦比，令人赞叹的男人面前。

但，John所做的事儿，又有几时寻常过呢？

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 授权（全部授权已取得）：
> 
> too many stars to count (imagined_away):  
> Aww thank you so much! It's always great to hear people like the things you write :)
> 
> I would be flattered if you translated the fics into Chinese! And please do send links because I'd be more than happy to post a link along with each story on here so people can read them in Chinese if they want! So yes, you definitely have my permission to translate. I hope you have fun!  
> ——  
> Thanks to dear too many stars to count (imagined_away)!<3333


End file.
